The Park Bench
by Aisha Felina
Summary: One rainy night, a park bench sat, all alone. But, then, someone came. A boy, who had some troubles. WhoWhat better to talk to?... (Wierd, Short, One-shot, Possibly part 1 of 3) PLEASE R&R!


A lonely bench sat in the park, cold from the darkness and downpour of rain upon it. This poor bench was always at either an advantage or a disadvantage, never really in between. When the sun shone bright, he was warm and people came to sit on him. But when it was dark, or rainy like this, he was lonely and cold. That was because of his position, right in the open. All of the other benches sat in the shade of some wide tree, so they were always in better shape than he was.

Right now, he could hear them laughing at him, laughing at his scraped paint, at his splintered wood, at his situation. And this hurt, more than the sun and wind and rain and snow could ever do.

But then, someone came. Someone came, in this weather and at this time of night, and actually sat on _him_. It was a young boy, who could have been no more than 17, with blonde hair and the deepest emerald eyes. He wore only a green sweater, a jacket, and a pair of faded jeans. The bench was so happy someone was here, he felt like sneering at the other benches.

The boy peered up at the sky, then back at the ground again.

"I need to let Tsuzuki know."

_Know what? _The boy couldn't hear the bench. But even so, he might as well try anyways.

The kid sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"I need to let Tsuzuki know my feelings for him."

_Ah. _Now, this bench did not judge. He had provided a seat for all kinds of peoples, and he respected everyone of them.

"But..." The boy shifted uncomfortably in his place, then decided to lay down on his side. The park bench waited quietly for him to continue whatever it was he was going to say.

"I'm scared. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What would happen?"

_Something bad, most probably. _But that didn't sound too positive. _But, I'm sure he wouldn't hate you._

"Maybe he would be digusted with me. Maybe he would stop talking to me, and ignore me."

There was a pause in which both beings thought, and then a grunt was heard from the teen.

"Nah. That's not-" he shifted again, this time turning onto his back, "-in Tsuzuki's nature."

_What_ is_ in his nature then? _This park bench was also very curious. Then again, they pretty much all were, due to the long years they had through.

A small laugh was emitted from the boy, and he closed his eyes against the cold rainfall.

"He'd probably just stop being so friendly, and talk less, or something."

_I see. That's not so bad though, is it?_

A sigh. "But maybe, just _maybe... _things could work out."

_I hope so. You deserve it, I'm sure. _This bench could tell, by this boy's manner of speaking, sitting, even thinking, that he had went through a troubled life. And he could also tell it was of high degree, and was still effecting him, right now.

"Yeah," he could see the child smile, "I have nothing to lose right? And if things don't work out the way I'd like, we can still be best friends, right?"

The rain decided then to lessen and stop completely, and the clouds moved away and the sun said hello. The teen sat up and stretched, smile still present on his face. He watched the bright, hot sun rise, then rose himself. But before he did, he patted the bench and whispered:

"Thank you."

The bench sat as the blonde boy slowly walked away in the direction of which he came.

And even though the rain had gone, and the sun was heating the area, this park bench felt suddenly very cold.

* * *

Ah! So how was it? Short huh? While many of you are probably thinking how strange this was, and how I could think of something like this, it came to me while I was trying to get to sleep one night. I love it, so I wrote it. .

If you read this and still couldn't tell who the boy was (I feel sorry for you), it was Hisoka. Could Hisoka feel the bench's emotions or thoughts? Or was it just eerie like that? You be da judge. -

Scary thing: This could be part 1 of 3, if people like this. Tsuzuki, here I come! XD

Love,

Ai


End file.
